disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Main Storyline Walkthrough/Act 2:Tomorrowland
Act 2: Tomorrowland * Clear Some Land (60s) 5,000 ** Lost Lasso, Pt. 1 (60s) *** Fixer Upper, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (6h, 60s) ** Lost Lasso, Pt. 2 (6h) * Calling All Space Rangers (60m) - Welcome Buzz Lightyear 5,000 ** Area Base (6h) - Build Astro Orbiters 5,250 *** Sifting Through the Curse (8h) 5,500 **** Pirates of the Caribbean Storyline Starts » **** Fixer Upper, Pt. 3 (10h) * A Day on the Job (2m) * Lost Keys (60m) * The Dream Team (2h) * Enemy in My Midst (6h) * Disturbing Diagnosis (12h) ** Security Measures, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (18h) *** Squeaker Patrol (4h) **** Try New Things (6h) ***** Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! (6h) *** Recon (4h) **** Evil Dr. Porkchop, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (24h) * Give In to the Rhythm (6h) ** Starry-Eyed (2h) * Let's Get Positive (4h) * Fear Is a Motivator (6h) * El Buzz Verdadero (6h) ** Space Adventure (12h) * Hey, Zurg! (4h) ** Substitute Eagle-Eye (8h) ** Alien Invasion (6h) * Reclaim the Peak (12h) 10,000 - Unlocks Space Mountain * Disturbing Diagnosis (12h) ** Security Measures Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (10h) ** Security Measures Pt. 3 (4h) *** Recon (4h) **** Evil Dr. Porkchop Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (24h) **** Evil Dr. Porkchop Pt. 3 (16h) ***** Three Cheers for Chess (6h) ******* A Flower for a Flower (12h) * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 5 - Pt. 6 (8h) - Welcome Daisy Duck 12,500 ** Attempted Gardening (Instant) *** Just Breathe (60s) **** Civic Beautification (Instant) ***** For Pete's Sake, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (15h) ****** Doctor's Orders (18h) ******* Time to Spare (12h) ***** The Entrepreneur (8h) - Build Daisy's Diner 9,500 ****** Fixer Upper, Pt. 4 - Pt. 5 (24h) **** The Uninspired Cook (60m) ** A Flower for a Flower (12h) *** For Pete's Sake, Pt. 4 (8h) - Welcome Pete 35,500 **** Noise Complaints (8h) ***** An Eggstra-Special Surprise (8h) ****** Dreams and Schemes (4h) ******* The Skeptic (80h) * Power Play (8h) - Welcome Mike Wazowski 19,500 ** Past Your Deadline (2h) *** Comedy King, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (6h,60s) *** Comedy King, Pt. 3 - Pt. 5 (34h) **** Support the Arts (4h) **** Date Night (17h) **** Date Night (6h,60s) ***** Take the Stage (8h) * The Power of Laughter (12h) - Build Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor 12,500 * Crack a Joke (30s) * Time for Payback (8h) * Not So Funny (8h) ** Spread the Word (2h) * Partners in Crime (8h) - Welcome Sulley 25,000 * Scare with Care (60m) * Behind the Curtain (8h) * Practice 'til Perfect (8h) ** WALL-E Storyline Starts » * Deal with Randall (2h) ** Thank You for Calling (8h) - Welcome Celia Mae 26,500 *** Start from the Top (60min) **** The Poetry of Love (2h) ***** All by Myself (6h) ****** Don't Mess with the Hair (4h) * Jessie Never Gives Up (60m) ** Jessie Finds a Way (8h) *** Is the Romance Over? (6h) *** The Search Resumes (12h) * The Taskmaster (8h) -Welcome Roz 30,000 * Paperwork (60min) * Who's the Boss? Pt. 2 (4h) ** Out Sikck Pt . 1 - Pt. 2 (8h) ** Out Sick Pt. 3 - Pt. 4 (16h) ** CDA Inspection (8h) * Who’s the Boss? Pt. 3 - Pt. 5 (20h) * Back to Basics (34h) * Stay Strong (16h) * A Real Pro (28h) * Clowning Around (12h) * Zurg Must Be Somewhere (24h) * Report Findings (8h) * Always Alert (2h) * Claiming the Curse (16h) 35,000 * Bird's-Eye View (12h) * Put an End to This (36h) (48h without Rex) ws-buzz_lightyear.png|Welcome Buzz Lightyear|link=Clear Some Land ws-daisy_duck.png|Welcome Daisy Duck|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-pete.png|Welcome Pete|link=Clear Some Land ws-mike_wazowski.png|Welcome Mike Wazowski|link=Clear Some Land ws-sulley.png|Welcome Sulley|link=Clear Some Land ws-celia_mae.png|Welcome Celia Mae|link=Clear Some Land ws-roz.png|Welcome Roz|link=Clear Some Land Category:Walkthroughs